1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antenna, more particularly to an antenna including a feeding element extending and reducing in length from a radiating element for increasing the operating frequency bandwidth of the antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, devices, such as notebook PC and Ultra Mobile PC (UMPC), are required to incorporate an antenna that can be operate at frequency bands, such as Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX, bandwidth: 2300 MHz to 2700 MHz and 3300 MHz to 3800 MHz), Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN, bandwidth: 2412 MHz to 2462 MHz (802.11b/g) and 4900 MHz to 5875 MHz (802.11a)), and Wireless Personal Area Network (WPAN, bandwidth: 2402 MHz to 2480 MHz (Bluetooth) and 3168 MHz to 4752 MHz (UWB Band I)). Hence, there is a need to increase the bandwidth of the antenna, which can cover the aforementioned frequency bands. In addition, there is further a need for the antenna to have a small size for miniaturization purpose.